I Should Have Asked Hermione Sooner
by GryffindorTom
Summary: 'I know that, despite the fact I will always love her, I should have asked Hermione sooner'. Harry is in love with Hermione Granger, but she is with Viktor Krum. While deep in his thoughts, what does Harry see Ginny do?


Title **I Should Have Asked Hermione Sooner** **/ / /** Rating **T**

Summary ' _ **I know that, despite the fact I will always love her, I should have asked Hermione sooner!'**_ **. Harry is in love with Hermione Granger, but she is with Viktor Krum. While deep in his thoughts, what does Harry see Ginny do?**

Pairings **Viktor/Hermione,** **Harry/Ginny,** **Harry** **/Hermione (one-sided)**

Warnings **Contains a bit of Ginny bashing...**

-I Should Have Asked Hermione Sooner-

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1997**_

I always knew it would happen to me, the fact that despite being in a relationship with a girl who I don't really love, the fakeness of my exterior and the way that my life has been, I have been feeling a feeling of constant loneliness, like I am always the bridesmaid and never the bride, even though I am a bloke.

Being the Boy-Who-Lived, what makes it worse is that the person who I have feelings for, feelings that had appeared since the end of Third Year, is sitting opposite me, scratching away feverishly on a sheet of parchment, writing a letter to her boyfriend, the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, someone who was older than me.

Watching her pause for a second, holding her quill to her lips, her mind deep in thought about goodness knows what, I know that without her helping me, first with the DA, then with avoiding a colossal mistake when it came to Quidditch try-outs, I would be in deep shit.

The problem with admitting to Hermione Granger that I have feelings for her, and this has been the problem since we saved both Sirius and Buckbeak from a fate worse than death, is that it would break our already fragile friendship, a friendship that was on the rocks already due to me having possession of a book by the Half Blood Prince.

I was going to tell her about the Horcruxes that Voldemort made, and how Dumbledore is just stringing me along by still showing me memories, this time of Death Eater meetings that Professor Snape had been in, but as I know she is more obsessed with her perfect boyfriend, I won't bother. Especially with her attitude towards me, I know that I won't be returning to Hogwarts next year, trying to hunt down these Horcruxes, hopefully me on my own.

I remember how, when I was at The Burrow, having been allowed to leave the Dursley's, I had found out about Hermione and Krum, seeing her walk through the Floo after vising him for the day completely bowlegged.

It was then that I knew, despite the fact I loved her, that I would never get Hermione Granger to even consider dating a scrawny person like me, meaning I would have to settle for second best.

So instead of getting to be with the girl I am in love with, the girl I have been friends with for several years, I am stuck with the bloody fan girl, the selected seconds, the person who all but one of my dormmates describe as the 'practice girl'.

Walking out the Great Hall, having finished my breakfast, I see that I am going to be single, as I saw coming out of the first broom closet closest to the Great Hall was my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and her latest conquest, Colin Creevey.

It comes to something when everyone in Hogwarts, Snape included in that if the rumours were true, had been with Ginny, and I am still a bloody virgin. Even Ron has shagged Lavender, having watched Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott give them a months' worth of detention for being in the corridor and having sex.

As my mind starts racing, trying to get my mind off my soon to be ex-girlfriend procreating with Colin Creevey, I remember that chapter in the Prince's book on Love Potions, and how to keep someone whilst doing so in a less suspicious manner. The only problem is that I don't want to follow in the footsteps in my father by using it on Hermione. I only know about what my father did, how, according to Sirius one night at Grimmauld Place, had fed my mother a Love Potion during their Sixth Year, resulting in me a few years later.

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, I know that, despite the fact I will always love her, I should have asked Hermione sooner!

-I Should Have Asked Hermione Sooner-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **102** **/ / /** **Publish Date** **15/02/2017**


End file.
